Millennials
by ashboy
Summary: Peter says some interesting phrases, as well as text some interesting things to his friends, that ends up being heard and seen by Tony and Tony has to have a sit down with the boy that he sees as a son to make sure that he's feeling okay. Warning: Self Deprecating Jokes and old one old vine quote R.I.P. Vine


**Third Person**

Peter was working with Tony, now that he internship was more or less official, in his lab. They were working on a new bot and even though Tony was getting frustrated Peter was just laughing. Then he said something that surprised Tony, but he brushed it off from the anger that was bound to come sooner or later from working on the bot.

"If it doesn't work this time I'm going to kill myself," Peter said more to himself then Tony. Tony just stopped working on it and stared at Peter to make sure nothing was wrong. The kid looked okay and he sounded like he wasn't going to do anything so Tony left it alone.

The next time Tony hears a phrase that Peter says he starts to get worried but still brushed it off. What do you expect him to do he isn't good with emotions. He get deal with his own how do you expect him to deal with others.

This was more or less heard from the baby monitor protocol. He was watching the recordings Karen did but paused after he heard Peter once again say something. He could of sworn he heard Peter say that he waned to die, but since he was fighting it was kinda hard to hear it.

He asked Friday to enhance it so he could get an actual sentence instead of just what he might of thought and his fears came to life. Peter said he wanted to die.

After that he told Friday to alert him whenever Peter says something about himself dying or him putting him self down, he just didn't expect to get a Peter alert, as he calls it, so soon.

This next time was only a die after when he watched the feed form Peter's suit. Peter was coming down from his room to the lab for his Stark internship to work with Tony. He saw Clint and Natasha just sitting down sharpening and cleaning their respective weapons.

He waved to them and said in a sing song voice, Hi thanks for checking in, I'm still a piece of garbage and walked away, leaving two very confused assassins.

Tony almost bought it up to him but couldn't get the words out as Peter was trying to work as much as he could that day.

The last and final straw Tony had with the kid and he phrases of putting himself down was when The avengers we're fighting a villain.

The villain was not as powerful as others, but also not as week. If Tony had a say he would say that this villain was a moderate in the middle. He looked at the avengers and said in a rough voice that he was going to kill everyone including them.

Spiderman just gave him a look and said, "You assume that I want to live." He shot a web grabbed the villains weapon and let them take care of everything else. Once they defeated a guy Spiderman webbed the guy up and they went back to the tower.

Tony could see the kid was uncomfortable as every single avenger was giving him looks. As soon as they landed Peter tried to go straight to his room but Tony nor anyone else would let him. They went to the living room and sat Peter down while everyone else surrounded him.

Tony, knowing more then everyone else, started the talk off. "Kid what was that back their."

That got Peter's attention. He was thinking and then he got wide eyed as he understood what they were talking about and laughed. "Oh. My. You guys took that phrase literally," he pointed out more then asked as he was running out of breath form laughing.

"Man are you guys old. Tony I thought that you spent enough time trying to be cool that you would get it, guess not. Nat and Clint. You guys are suppose to know everything about me, you pride your selves on it. Didn't you guys look at what I do and talk about with my friends," Peter asked them while still laughing. He gestured to everyone else and said, "I didn't really think that you guys would get it so I left you out."

They looked a little hurt but Peter was still laughing. "Oh I'm going to die," He said which made them turned wide eyed. Asking if he was okay and what's wrong. This made him laugh harder and every one to look at him confused.

Once he was able to catch his breath and stop laughing he looked at them. "Guys this is my humor. I have seen Cap's PSA videos and if anything could stop me from killing myself it would be those. They are just so hilarious, sorry Steve. No, guys it's just my humor. I have a very dark humor that includes self deprecating jokes and me joking about dying okay. I don't actually want to die it's just my humor."

Once Peter was able to ensure his family that he was safe and not going to y dying by his own had anytime soon he was set free. They still got a little worried anytime he made jokes about dying, but slowly got used to it. If someone wasn't okay and absolutely freaked out about it Peter didn't make any jokes like that in front of them.

Tony eventually got used to hearing Peter say those things, but he didn't let Peter go out of that talk empty handed. He made Peter promise him that anytime he was feeling down like he did actually want to kill himself then to come to Tony right away. The kid agreed instantly and said in a joking tone, No need. I already hate myself enough."

It took awhile but soon Tony was able to tell when the kid was joking and when he was actually down.


End file.
